


The repented sinner

by orphan_account



Series: The high priestess and her stallion [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, Crying, Cults, Dehumanization, F/M, Forced, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Girls in Chains, Honey, Monsters, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oviposition, Priestesses, Punishment, Ritual Public Sex, Shaving, Torture, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Young priestess Loi broke the order rules. The high priestess should punish her so the others won't repeat after the naughty girl.
Series: The high priestess and her stallion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092023
Kudos: 71





	The repented sinner

The youngest priestess, Loi, was crying. She knew that the punishment would be severe, but desperately hoped that the high priestess would pity her. But it wasn't possible - every priestess knew that it is forbidden to enter the high priestess chamber when she's away. And of course it is forbidden to touch the sacred stallion without permission.

So there was no reason for the high priestess to spare Loi. 

For such a severe sin the order only had one kind of punishement, and Loi, knowing what's going to happen to her, couldn't hold her tears back.

She was only eighteen and joined the order after the last sacred impregnation ritual, so she was still a virgin, but it wouldn't last for long.

The order's castle was built on a swamp, but not only Mother Nature protected its walls.

The other priestesses undressed Loi and bathed her. She was still crying when the high priestess took the razor and started to shave her long ginger hair. After the punishment her locks would be put on the altar of the Goddess as an offering and a symbol of justice served. 

Loi was trembling, but two other priestess hold her down and let the high priestess shave her whole body. Her legs, her arms, her pubic hair, so she would be clean and pure everwhere. The ruby was taken out of her clit, and the high priestess ordered the others to walk Loi - naked and shaved, as she was, - through the castle, showing the girls what would be done to them if they misbehave. But it was only the beginning.

Finally, they walked shivering and crying Loi outside. On the swamp shore, behind the castle there was another ritual table, made specially for the punishments. The high priestess couldn't remember when was the last time they used it, but she knew for sure that it was for one of the stallions who tried to untie his scrotum. It was very stupid of him because he was gelded anyway, only not with an enchantment, but with a knife.

They put Loi on the table, chaining her legs and arms so she couldnt close her hips or cover her breasts. Her nipples were hard because of the cold weather, her hairless body was trembling.

The high priestess took a pot with the sacred honey and started to cover Loi's skin with it. There was a particular order for that kind of punishment - her mouth, her nipples, her navel should be buttered with honey. After that the high priestess took care of her labia and clit. Then she put her fingers in Loi's cunt, spreading the honey deep inside. Finally, she stuffed her tight virging anus with it.

Loi stopped crying. She was wailing with fear now.

The high priestess and the young ones made a cresecent behind the ritual table and started to pray.

It took around half an hour before the first order protector showed on the shore.

He looked like an ant, but its height was the same as an adult man. He was screeching and hissing, his mandibles were moving very fast. Between what could be his hips there was a long thick leathery tube. Green liqud was dripping from it's tip. When the protector saw Loi chained to the table, the tube started to grow and the liquid started to shine fluorescently.

The priestesses continued their pray. The more protectors came out of the swamp.

Finally there were four of them. They took their positons around the table, and when Loi saw them, she started to scream. But the first protector gagged her with his ovipositor in one rough motion. 

The other one sat on her belly, fucking her navel with the tip of it.

The last two made her spread her legs so wide they almost broke her hips and put their ovipositors inside of her cunt and anus.

The one fucking her navel bent down and started to suck her clit covered with honey, making Loi tremble and coughing around the hard and thick tube that was now fucking her throat. Its owner started to pinch her nipples, scratch them, pull them so she would thrash againsht the cold granite.

It took around an hour for all the protectors to come. 

Loi's navel was stretched and full of the green liquid, the protector whispered something above her, and thin transparent skin appeared around it so the liquid wouldn't spill. The others performed the same magic on her mouth, anus and cunt, sealing it shut. 

Loi wasn't screaming and crying anymore. Her eyes were spinning, full of horror.

After that the protectors unchained her, and the first one took her in his arms and carried her to the swamp. The others knews she wouldn't return - her role was now to serve as an incubator for the protectors' larvae.


End file.
